


wounds

by fyeahmaulsoka



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is 18, Bruises, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Healing, Mild Blood, Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24343630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahmaulsoka/pseuds/fyeahmaulsoka
Summary: his face scrunched up in pain and a wave of guilt washed over her, this was the wound he had taken for her, the attack aimed at her but she was slow to respond, maul quickly intervened and now paid the price.
Relationships: Darth Maul & Ahsoka Tano, Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	wounds

**Author's Note:**

> takes place almost a year into the galactic empire.

The white cloth sunk into the small tub of warm water, their little accommodation was not luxury and offered hardly any warm water. Ahsoka had to wait far longer then normal for the cold water to heat up and fill the tub with the right temperature, at least it made it easier to feel when it was getting too hot.

She sat on the wooden floor, making sure the white cloth soaked up water as Maul sat a few inches away from her, tending to his wounds. Well if you can call it tending, he was licking away the blood with his own tongue like an animal. Ahsoka couldn’t really blame it, she had done it many times during the Clone Wars and everyone would scold her, eventually she would stop and just allow a medic to tend to her. It was healthier and she knew that she would be safe after being professionally treated. 

Unfortunately they didn’t have much medical supplies, just some plasters and bandages which would have to do for now; they tried not to use them as they were expensive now that the Galactic Empire was building it’s way. But Maul’s wounds were bad and serious enough for them, and Ahsoka would make sure they would use them.

Twisting the cloth to get rid of unwanted water, she turned to him and held out her hand. “Here.”

He looked at her and frowned. “I do not need your help.”

“Treating your wound that way isn’t going to make it better.” She reasoned. “We need to clean it before it gets infected.”

She sits closer to him and he growls, she knows not to push her boundaries with him but his health was at risk, so instead of backing away, she stood her ground. “I’m not going to hurt you.” she said softly, she wanted him to know that he could trust her in treating his wounds, to take care of his health. 

He stills for a moment and eyes his wound on his arm, it was big and it had stopped bleeding but needed to be cleansed. The other bits of blood had dried, he had started to scratch some away but that only made the wound worse.

He looks back at her and she keeps her features soft yet firm, with a small defeated sigh he holds his arm out to her. She put a hand underneath it and gently pulled it towards her, shifting closer, Maul didn’t budge.

Slowly she dabbed the wound, Maul instantly growled and winced at the new pain but Ahsoka kept a firm and gentle hold. She dabbed gently and soon the pain faded, following this she began to swipe and give a few rubs. Her thumb on the hand holding his arm caressed his skin, giving him some comfort when the pain started and kept going. 

They kept silent as Ahsoka worked, the only noises were the cloth being dipped back in the water and being drained. After she finished his wound she wrapped it in bandages before moving onto the next one, a sharp cut on his shoulder that wasn’t as bad at the one on his arm despite it still bleeding. She pressed the cloth a bit hard to stop the bleeding making Maul growl again, but neither moved away. After it stopped she began to clean to clean the wound, it was quicker as it was small and didn’t need much bandages.

Next was his chest and Ahsoka had to get more closely for this one, Maul didn’t say anything as he parted his legs and allowed her to sit in between and she placed a hand on his chest to steady herself. There was slight hesitation before Ahsoka began her work on the wound, she had been close to the Zabrak before but not like this, not this...intimate.

She shook her thoughts and focused on treating his chest, wiping the blood; fresh and dried off before gently dabbing it. It seemed to hurt more then the others as Maul’s fists clenched, the hand she placed on his chest began to rub soothing circles to ease the pain. When she touched the end his hands were suddenly on her waist, making her jump and gasp at the sudden action.

His face scrunched up in pain and a wave of guilt washed over her, this was the wound he had taken for her, the attack aimed at her but she was slow to respond, Maul quickly intervened and now paid the price. 

It now occurred to her that she still hasn't thanked him for saving her life, her guilt increasing.

“I’m sorry.”

“It is to be expected to hurt when healing-”

“Not that.” She cut him off, though she did want to apologise for it. “I...I haven’t thanked you for saving my life.”

He raised a brow. “I was not expecting one.”

She frowned at him. “Well you should and I should have given it to you sooner.” She should of, but they had just defeated their attacks and needed to escape the area in case more enemies showed up. She should have thanked him as soon as they got back to their room, she should have apologised for not reacting quickly enough.

“So...thank you, for saving my life.” She looked at him determined. “I mean it.”

He didn’t say anything as she went back to his wound, being extra careful at the end. When she came into contact with another area near the top his hands gripped her clothing and his face showed pain again, she stopped and began to rub circles again with her other hand to sooth him down. 

He groaned and started to relax and eventually Ahsoka cleaned his wound, she gathered the bandages in her hands and looked at his chest. To do this she would have to get very close to him, invade his personal space and basically try to hug him. Her cheeks tinted red at the thought but quickly shook them off, there was no time to be embarrassed when treating his health.

After a small gulp Ahsoka sat closer, Maul’s hands were still on her waist which wouldn’t do good to get his bandages on. 

“You, erm...have to remove your hands so that I can do this.” She says and curses when she hesitates, she glances up at him to see him raise a brow in amusement before leaning back; his hands now on the ground behind him. She doesn’t say anything and begins her work, stretching her arms behind and unraveling the white material of the bandage, holding the end on his side as she wrapped it around his torso, doing it again and again. 

It took about five minutes before she was finally done, she made sure the knot was secure on his side before leaning back. She did good work and made sure not to put any pressure on the wound that would have hurt him, but tightened the hold to make sure that no blood would ooze out.

She put the bandages away along with the pieces she cut off, even the ones with a bit of blood on them, they could be of use later. She turned to clean up the tub of water but a sudden hold on her hand stopped her, she turned back to see Maul had grabbed her hand in a soft yet firm grip. She looked at him and saw a difference in the way he looked at her, she couldn’t quite pinpoint it exactly, but he wasn’t irritated with her anymore.

“Thank you, Lady Tano.” He was sincere as he said those words, Ahsoka was taken back a little before squeezing his hand.

“Your welcome Maul.” She gave him a small smile, he nodded and let go, allowing her to clean things up. 

Perhaps things between them wouldn’t be so bad after all.


End file.
